irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Slavinsk Federation
Slavinia, officially the Slavinsk Federation ''(Slovak:Slavinská Federácia), wa''s a territorrial micronation based in Slovakia''.'' It is a parliamentary presidential federal republic, with a multiparty system. It dissolved at the end of August 2011 History Entablishment of Slavinia Slavinia was entablished on the last day of July, on the territorry of former Quertinia. Recent history 5th August: Creation of of the Puostel republic 6th August: First website : http://slavinskfederation.webs.com/ 7th August: Claim of the Kamska Federal Republic Dissolution of Slavinia 1st September: *10.00- Final decision, Sona becomes President *11,00- Unpopular changes - dissannexation of Kamska, Pohronetsk.Legalization of coffee. *11,45 -Izbiac Republic declares independence. *11,47-Sona, President of Slavinsk Federation declares merger of Puostel Republic and Izbiac Republic into " Predoknovskaya Republic" with capital in Khadba. *11,53- Independent Republic of Izbiakia conquers Zelenogorsk and destroys Puiostelian possessions. *12,00- Slavinsk Federation officially declares war on IRoI. *12,06- Battle of Dolnoursansk- Slavinsk victory. *12,25- Battle of Dversk- IRoI victory. *12,43- Battle of Predsieniya- IRoI victory. *12,45- Capitulation of Slavisk forces in Dolnoursansk. *13,00- Independent Republic of Izbiakia reforms into Furstentum Aaren-Issbau und Vorpotock. *13,14-FA-IuV forces march towards Taroslavin. Battle of Taroslavin- Slavinsk Federation disentablished. *13,30- Creation of the Heiliges Romishes Reich des Deutschen und Slavischen Volker with capital in Däroslauenberg. *13,42- Predoknovskaya Republic last stance at Khodba. *15,00-Official capitulation of Predoknovskaya Republic. *17,30- First council of the Reichstag Geography Politics See also: Political parties of Slavinia , Politics of Slavinia Government President The president is elected for one year. He can veto any law, and can forbid any military operation. Prime minister The prime minister is in charge of most of internal affairs, and if the minister post for some ministries is vacant, the prime minister acts also as minister of it. Ministries The Cabinet is formed from 15 ministries : #Ministry of Finance #Ministry of Economy #Ministry of Transport #Ministry of Culture #Ministry of Defence #Ministry of Agriculture #Ministry of Justice #Ministry of Education #Ministry of Healthcare #Ministry of Diplomacy #Ministry of Ecology #Ministry of Tourism #Ministry of Immigration #Ministry of Interior #Ministry of Energy Federatívne zhromaždenie There are (to be) 2 councillors from each inhabit Národná rada The Národna rada is composed of 25 councillors. Snem The Snem is composed of 5 councillors. Military The head of the military is the Minister of Defence. Main article: Slavin armed forces Diplomacy Recognized micronations Subdivisions See also:Administrative divisions of Slavinia Federal republics Federal republics are the first level divisions of Slavinsk. The federal republic is an exclave of Slavinsk territory unconnected to the rest. So far there are three federal republics: #Ponitraviak federal rep. #Pohronsk federal rep. #Kamska federal rep. Krais There are 12 krais in Ponitravia: #Podgorski krai #Lesovinski krai #Starogradsk krai #Zapadoprievidzski krai #Cipanski krai #Trebianecki krai #Ponicijski krai #Vendelinianski krai #Isarnski krai #Vinidski krai #Kanianski krai #Lazansko-magurski krai There are also 3 krais in the Pohronsk Federal republic: #Hronetsk krai #Ponikletsk krai #Serboviak krai There are four krais in the Kamska federal rep. : #Sivokamenski krai #Nizhnokamski krai #Vissnokamski krai #Gornokamski krai Republics A republic is a type of Slavinsk subdivision with full Slavinsk control and are owned by Slavinsk citizens. They enjoy a large ammount of autonomy and can create their own laws, however federal laws are superior to those of the republics. The republics are further subdivided into oblasts and free cities. There are two republics: Economy Currency Quertinian quperni The quertinian quperni was introduced on 21st July 2011, when the first 5 banknotes each worth 5 quperni were printed. Demographics Citizens There is only one citizen, president Andrej Izbiacki Residents According to the statistics of 2009, the total number of residents (of the Slovakian part) is 67 890. Most of the residents are Slovaks. The major population centers are Prievidza and Bojnice Transportation Airports There is only one airport in Slavinsk located in the West Prievidza Federation- it is called Západoprievidzské Letisko Nezávislosti. Road system The road system is the main transport used in mainland Slavinia Railway The railway system is formed from three stops : Czausa, Prievidza and Bresnien Culture The culture of Quertinia has been influenced by east-central european culture. Languages The most used languages are: Slovak, English, German, French Religion The most practiced religion is Roman Catholic